


I STAŁA SIĘ MIŁOŚĆ

by nancythewitch



Series: TŁUMACZENIA [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancythewitch/pseuds/nancythewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock i John zostają parą po swojej pierwszej randce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I STAŁA SIĘ MIŁOŚĆ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741320) by [KuroBakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura). 



Sherlock i John stali na korytarzu prowadzącym do mieszkania Sherlocka (które znajdowało się na parterze). Właśnie zakończyli swoją pierwszą randkę i John postanowił odprowadzić chłopaka do domu. Żaden z nich nie miał jeszcze prawa jazdy, więc wybrali lokal, który znajdował się niedaleko ich domostw. 

Chłopcy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, lecz Sherlock spuścił wzrok wpatrując się w podłogę.

\- Ja…Naprawdę świetnie się dzisiaj bawiłem. - Powiedział Holmes. John chwycił jego podbródek i uniósł mu głowę tak, by mogli sobie patrzeć w oczy.

\- Ja też. - Szepnął, uśmiechając się. Żołądek Sherlocka skurczył się boleśnie, a w jego brzuchu pojawiły się motylki.

\- Na początku naszej randki strasznie się denerwowałem, a teraz gdy już się skończyła…Chciałbym wrócić i przeżyć ją jeszcze raz. - Powiedział Sherlock. John pochylił się w stronę bruneta. Ich nosy zderzyły się ze sobą. Ich oczy spotkały się ze sobą. Holmes jeszcze bardziej przysunął się do chłopaka, po czym mocno go objął.

\- Sherlock…Kocham Cię. - Powiedział Watson.

\- John. - Wyszeptał brunet. Ich usta złączyły się ze sobą tak samo jak dłonie, które pragnęły uwagi. 

Mycroft otworzył drzwi wyjściowe na oścież, aby zobaczyć jak jego młodszy braciszek i jego randka namiętnie się obściskują. Jednak po paru sekundach znudziło go podglądanie, więc po cichu zamknął drzwi i wrócił do mieszkania, zostawiając tych dwoje w kompletnym spokoju.

Gdy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, ponownie spojrzeli sobie w oczy, dysząc lekko.

\- Świetnie całujesz. – powiedział John, lecz w tym samym czasie odezwał się brunet

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem tego zro…czekaj…co? – zapytał nagle, po czym strasznie się zaczerwienił, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jakim komplementem obdarzył go chłopak

John zachichotał i złożył na ustach Sherlocka jeszcze jeden, drobny pocałunek.

\- Powiedziałem, że jesteś w tym dobry. – odpowiedział mu

Sherlock wydał z siebie ciche „och”, przez co Watson zaczął się śmiać.

John czuł w środku przyjemne ciepło, patrząc na zarumienioną twarz chłopaka.

\- Poza tym…kocham cię. – powiedział. 

Sherlock uśmiechnął się i objął Johna.

\- Ja ciebie też. – odpowiedział brunet

Stali tak jeszcze przez chwilę. John spojrzał na swój zegarek na nadgarstku i westchnął.

\- Muszę iść, bo inaczej narobię sobie kłopotów. Założę się, że Harry cieszyłaby się z takiego obrotu spraw.

\- Rozumiem. Choć naprawdę nie chcę byś sobie poszedł. – powiedział Sherlock

John nie chciał go zostawiać, jednak wiedział, że kiedyś musiało to nastąpić.

\- Dobranoc, Sherlock. – powiedział

\- Dobranoc, John. – odpowiedział mu chłopak

Sherlock zmierzał w stronę drzwi do swojego mieszkania, jednak w połowie drogi zatrzymał go głos Watsona.

\- Sherlock? – brunet zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę chłopaka

\- Tak? – zapytał Sherlock, czując przypływ ciekawości

John wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Czy…hm…um…no…eh…hehm… - chłopak zaczął się jąkać

\- John, o co chodzi? Nie musisz się przy mnie denerwować, wiesz że zawsze cię wysłucham. – powiedział zaniepokojony

John wziął kolejny wdech.

\- Sherlocku Holmesie…chciałbyś zostać moim chłopakiem? – w końcu wydusił to z siebie

Sherlock stał przez parę sekund, wpatrując się w niego bez słowa.

\- Sherlock? – zapytał John

Holmes nagle się ożywił.

\- John, jesteś pewien, że chcesz mnie jako swojego chłopaka? Jestem najdziwniejszym dzieciakiem w szkole!

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Bardzo cię kocham. Znaczysz dla mnie naprawdę wiele. Spójrz, wiem, że jesteśmy dopiero w liceum, ale…w całym moim życiu niczego nie byłem bardziej pewien. Zresztą, ja też jestem dziwny, więc to może powód, przez który tak dobrze się dogadujemy. – wyjaśnił mu John

Sherlock uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak. – powiedział

\- Masz na myśli…? - zapytał John

\- Tak, chcę być twoim chłopakiem, John. Ty jedyny naprawdę mnie rozumiesz i kochasz za to, kim jestem. Byłbym zaszczycony należąc do ciebie. – powiedział brunet

John czuł się szczęśliwy, słysząc te słowa. Miał ochotę krzyczeć na całe gardło z tego powodu, jednak wiedział, że sąsiedzi Sherlocka nie poparliby jego entuzjazmu.

\- Och, i wiem że nie przepadasz za bardzo za tym całym randkowaniem, jednak chciałbym zapytać, czy nie zechciałbyś się ze mną spotkać jeszcze raz? – zapytał Watson

Sherlock zachichotał tak samo jak jego serce wypełnione radością.

\- Tak. Z chęcią. – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się

John odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Może o tej samej porze za tydzień?

\- Jasne. – odpowiedział rozentuzjazmowany Holmes

\- Dobrze, kochanie. – powiedział John. Oboje lekko się zaczerwienili i zaczęli chichotać.

John przypomniał sobie o tym, że musi już iść.

\- Naprawdę muszę się już zbierać, ale obiecuję, że zadzwonię do ciebie jutro. – powiedział, po czym dodał – Kocham cię, Sherlocku Holmesie. 

\- Ja ciebie też, Johnie Watson. – odpowiedział Sherlock

John uśmiechnął się. Podszedł szybko do bruneta i jeszcze raz go pocałował.

\- Porozmawiamy jutro. Miłej nocy. – powiedział

\- Miłej nocy. – odpowiedział Holmes

John złożył jeszcze drobny pocałunek na jego policzku, po czym odwrócił się i szybko opuścił budynek. Sherlock stał tam jeszcze chwilę. Po jakiejś minucie podążył w stronę swojego mieszkania. Wchodząc do domu, poczuł, że ktoś mu się przygląda.

\- Co tam się do cholery stało? Słyszałem jak wchodzisz na klatkę schodową jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu. – zapytał Mycroft, starając się ukryć fakt, iż widział swojego braciszka całującego się z Johnem

Sherlock zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Miłość się stała, Mycroft! To było niesamowite i sprawiło, że czuję się wspaniale…być może czasami też powinieneś tego spróbować, bracie. – odpowiedział, wciąż się uśmiechając

Mycroft po prostu stał tam, przeklinając Sherlocka pod nosem. Młodszy Holmes przeszedł tuż obok niego, a potem odwrócił się w jego stronę i zobaczył, że chłopak patrzy na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- No cóż…dobranoc! – powiedział Sherlock, po czym pobiegł na górę z zamiarem pójścia spać, zostawiając Mycrofta, który wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, zakłopotany uczuciami, którymi podzielił się z nim jego młodszy brat.


End file.
